Unexpected Endeavours : Redux
by allyyyyy
Summary: Sometimes even in a place like Hogwarts one can feel entirely alone. Rewrite in progress. Old story is still up.
1. Forged Trust

**_UNEXPECTED ENDEAVOURS_**

_Sometimes even in a place like Hogwarts one can feel entirely alone. During a rather trying time, two individuals find some sort of peace in one another that was previously thought to be impossible._

//…//

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing. **

**WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH, as it will be the main pairing. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. Otherwise, stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. Complete overhaul of the original which means this doesn't follow HBP almost at all and if it does, it's simply by accident. I really enjoyed this story originally and thought that it could probably use some sprucing up. Slight changes throughout. Remus/Draco, just in case you were unsure.**

**//…//**

**Chapter One**

**_Forged Trust_**

Sometimes even in a place like Hogwarts one can feel entirely alone. As he wandered through the hallowed building of a deserted corridor, it was hard for him not to feel like the walls were closing in, wading through the deafening silence. For Draco, his rounds usually were not something that caused such mental anguish. Not that he often did his rounds anymore to begin with. The younger students were sent out on fools' quests to capture any student, particularly Gryffindor, in a compromising situation. But since his induction, he found he preferred those stolen moments where he was not placed under a watchful eye by a fellow student. He was left simply to himself and his thoughts. Dark thoughts that had only just begun days before.

His mind was still lit up with harsh memories from that very evening, playing over and over behind his eyes, giving him no solace from his actions that would plague him for eternity. He could still see the blood that he stained his hands as his innocence was ripped away and replaced by a scarring black mark upon his left forearm. It wasn't as though he had any other option to pursue as he was thrust before the biggest living threat facing the wizarding world. Other than run of course which would have only rewarded him with death. Denial was not an option when standing before the robed monster he was supposed to worship. And though as he found himself all but swallowed up in that empty hallway, he was certain that death was not something he wished to find. He knew himself to be many things, some not flattering, but he was no coward.

The school around him, for full of life for real and induced, set silently, allowing every step he took to reverberate off of the stone walls around him. It was slightly unnerving a sound at first but soon it was drowned out by his thoughts, a hand absently tracing across the stacked stone in the wall as he moved past it. It was not a new feeling, this being alone. Even sitting in his common room he found himself mostly wishing no one would sense anything wrong and ask him about it. He wondered if they could read his pleading eyes when they walked towards him, instead choosing another outlet to pass their time. Making sure they did not ask the one question he was not sure he could provide the answers they wanted to hear for. It scared him to find that he did not even possess those answers anymore.

As he moved around the bend of a corner, he found himself surprised to find he was not the only of the castles inhabitants wandering at such a late hour. At first he assumed it to be a student waiting for another to join them on whatever late night rendezvous they planned to engage in. It had once been his favorite part of the job. Busting students out after hours and in places they were not to be anyway but as age increased and his responsibilities caught up with him, he found it taxing if nothing else. The closer he got, though, he realized it wasn't a student at all.

"Professor?" His voice questioned, making certain that he was not mistaken.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. You're patrolling this evening?" The older man questioned, slightly startled from the sudden interruption on his own silence. Draco simply nodded his response. "I cannot say I blame you for choosing such hours. No better time to clear ones head," His words came back, voice exhausted. To Draco's eyes, he seemed rather nervous and did not look much better off. It was then that he realized the full moon had just passed and all intrigue had passed from the situation.

"You don't look so well, Professor," Draco offered bluntly and as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them.

"Nor do I feel well. I sense that you of all people must understand why. But I'm afraid I'm exhausted this evening so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be off to bed." He was not phased by Draco's off-cuff statement and instead turned to return to his quarters when he noticed something strange about his blonde student. His face was empty and held without feeling, similar to his words which had become notorious throughout the school. "Is something troubling you the evening, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No sir," He shook his head but too very little effect.

"Well should something come up which does, my door is always open to someone in need. With very little exceptions," He spoke quickly and a little softly. Draco's gaze shifted to meet his and it held a moment before the older man took his leave of the corridor en route for his own quarters and his much needed sleep.

A soft sigh escaped Draco's lips as he watched the other depart. For some reason, he had found the need to spill everything to the man. He had the incessant need to someone that might actually listen and not condemn him. Severus already knew but it was not as though he could offer much help. His plate was already full with suspicion from Death Eater and Dark Lord alike. And his father was certainly out of the question. He had basically been thrown from the manor and instructed to handle things as well as he could. The problem was that Draco did not know how he was supposed to handle this but he resigned himself to mustering some determination to try.

So instead of giving in, he trudged, finding himself caught up in the many more unseen corridors than ever before. It was quite late when he finally had exhausted enough energy to pull himself into his dormitory and to bed. But even then, the silence that he taken up momentary residence in his mind was pushed aside and it was nightmares that haunted his sleep that evening.

**//…//**

When first he'd felt the mark upon his arm activate and the flesh it rested upon heat up, singing under the magic, he had been alone. It was a thing he was most grateful for as he would have had no excuse for the soft whimper that escaped his lips as he snatched a hand to help soothe the sudden and intrusive pain. It was only just over a week since he had been inducted and it seemed he would already begin aiding a cause he felt no stirring towards. Inside, he felt himself a traitor. He sat there despising everything he had been raised to support and his life held entirely different meanings. Or perhaps no meaning was closer to the truth.

The first summoning hadn't lasted long and there were others present as well to which he was thankful. His father was one of the many that had been called before the Dark Lord alone and certainly regretted it afterwards. This proved well for him for several strong bought of the Cruciatus, the Dark Lord had moved on to another follower who had actually committed a crime against him and the cause. As he spelled the apparition back to the school, it was a thankful one but as he found himself thrust just outside the grounds, the walk to the castle and then through its corridors proved a very daunting task.

It was then that he found himself face to face with the werewolf again. He had gotten himself inside the school and all but drug himself, growing increasingly closer to his intended destination, while the blood and pain set about detouring his path. And as one step caught him off center, his limps shook and he found himself tumbling towards the ground, two arms saving him just before he met the stone floor.

"Mister Malfoy, you really ought to have Poppy take a look at you," He commented, steadying the blonde against himself so that he could find the proper footing.

"That is not exactly a good idea."

"Well at least let me get a draught from Severus for you."

"I have already taken care of it. It should be in my quarters as we speak," Draco assured him knowing full well it was the getting there that was the actual trouble. The werewolf seemed to sense this and instead of trusting Draco's own two feet, getting a better grip he began accompanying him down the hall towards the Slytherin dungeons.

The walk was taken in silence as understanding swarmed between them leaving Draco with the almost comforting thought that he was not alone in his knowledge. Though he found that it was a bit of a relief, he was not certain if it were something to be enjoyed considering who the other was. The simple fact that someone else knew lifted a bit of a weight off of his chest and that was enough for him at the moment. It was just outside the Slytherin entrance that the pair stilled.

"Have you told anyone else?" Remus questioned, and from his tone, Draco was certain that by anyone he specifically meant Dumbledore.

"No. I am not certain as to how I should approach him."

"You mean you would like him to know?"

"If nothing else, Professor, I will have you know that this is not a path I chose for myself. It was laid out before me," Draco simply concluded, whispering the password and entering into the common room, limping the rest of the way into the dormitory where he stripped himself of his school uniform and pulled the bed curtains tightly behind and drifted into another rather fitful sleep.

Remus, however, stood in his absence knowing that he would have a much more difficult time sleeping that evening. He had known for a while that the school would soon face a great threat as many of the Death Eater's children were safe behind its walls. He just had not anticipated it would come so quickly and in such a form. Even the oldest of the students were merely seventeen, hardly of an age where they should be forced into submission of such a sort.

In his mind, the words that Draco Malfoy had uttered to him were repeating themselves over and over. Despite their history, Remus was certain that there had to be something he could do to help the boy. If someone did not, it would be an easy and safe assurance that he would become one of the first casualties of the war. It seemed that a little guidance would suffice as if the words exchanged were anything to go on. Instead, he would be cast off to Voldemort without a second thought given his way. And until spotting the struggling figure in the hall that evening, sensing and anguish and pain, Remus, like most others, would have seen the blonde walking forward openly into such a situation. But the look on his face as he struggled into the school and down the corridors he'd needed to take left Remus without a doubt that all of those accusations had been false from the beginning.

What was even more taxing was that he did not know what he could even do for the boy. The most obvious option was that he could join Snape in the ranks as a spy but that was one of the most difficult and dangerous things that he could have gotten himself mixed up in, aside from cutting all ties from the Dark Lord. In the part of the mind he also knew that it could very easily not be his problem to deal with. It would take one conversation with Dumbledore to lift the worry from his chest. The two of them had never been close, even in a student-teacher way and certainly not in a way he found himself with Harry, Ron or Hermione. And this sudden new entry into his life left Remus very reluctant to betray him so early on. The only course of action would be to talk to the blonde outright. To know exactly where he stood and now what had simply been insinuated in the corridor that evening.

**//…//**

Draco felt incredibly fidgety as he adjusted himself in the stiff chair the office of his professor afforded. He feigned no surprise when he was asked by Lupin to remain after class for a few brief words about his last essay. He was not foolish enough to believe they would even touch about the essay on vampires he was certain was flawless. Even more, he doubted there would be just a few words and was very aware that upon its conclusion he could find himself led out in chains and off to spend time in Azkaban. Though even though the thought had crept into his mind, he doubted its validity. After all of the years he had been forced to endure Gryffindor company, he had come to the realization that would not persecute you without just cause. Though to be fair, following his late night arrival and condition, let alone his words, there was enough to convict Harry Potter of just treason.

His eyes shot around the room, nervously. In all of his years at Hogwarts he had always made it a point to avoid such an arrangement in any professor's office. It could only lead to further punishment at home as it was certain his father would hear about it. He was almost certain this would not be one of those meetings. Or at least he hoped as it would have a much grimmer outcome than any over a petty argument with Weasley.

After more moments that he had cared to count, the silence was broken by Lupin entering his office, arms filled with parchment that was stacked upon the already cluttered desk. "Sometimes I wonder how much simpler my life would be if I had declined Dumbledore and his offer to come back," He began, not actually making eye contact with the blonde, seated stiffly across from him. Draco knew it was an attempt at lightening the tense mood and forced a slight smile upon his lips which Lupin picked up on quickly. "Right then," He inserted giving himself enough time to gather his own thoughts before pushing on further.

"Sir, I know as to why you've called me here so needn't beat around the bush as the saying goes."

"You're correct. I'm sure before I even voice them, you know of my suspicions and before you speak I would like you to know that this hasn't left the two of us, nor will it if that is as you wish. But I must ask, where were you last night, Mister Malfoy?"

"Last night I was summoned by the Dark Lord and was returning from my summonings when you found me in the corridor," Draco's face was absolutely emotionless as the words left his mouth. He found himself mulling over the words from the werewolf instead of letting himself be caught up in what he was saying.

"This is of course as I suspected. How long ago were you marked?"

"Ten days ago." _Ten days of pure agony_, he added silently to himself. Though he'd only faced one night which had brought death forth as an alternative to the pain he had experienced. The other night were spent in a mix of fear and anticipation that had rocked his entire world.

Letting the words penetrate him, he stood and began pacing a little through the office. Though he found himself not surprised by the words being shared, he was plagued by the fact that he was not entirely certain what he was to do not. Perhaps a small and very foolish part of himself had hoped that he would have been wrong about Draco having the Mark and that things could have possibly been so much less complicated. It was not to be so.

"You're planning on going to Dumbledore aren't you? In having me expelled?"

"Would you like me to have you expelled?" The blonde simply shook his head in a certain manner. "Do you want to be a Death Eater?" Remus countered with a much more difficult question. Draco's eyes faltered stopping at the ground before his head shook slightly and almost unnoticeably. "That was what I had suspected. You will neither be expelled nor condemned for being forced into such a decision. I have no doubts that Albus will understand whatever you have to say to him. What is it that you intend on doing now?"

"I'm afraid I haven't had much time to think about it. I am aware that Professor Snape has been spying. When I went to him before the initiation, I expressed feelings of not wishing to follow through. I had been afraid at first that he would use my words against me but instead he confided that information with me. I'm not sure how much I could actually help but I could at least try. It's all just been very difficult," Draco began and caught himself before he slipped over the edge and let out so many oppressed emotions before his professor.

"That is a very dangerous outlet to pursue."

"Is there any other option that I have?"

Remus did not reply either way. "I take it that you are going to go see Dumbledore?"

"If it is all the same, I think for now that I would like just a little more time to come to grips with what I am about to apply myself to do. Last night was the first time I had been summoned and I don't know how much I am willing to take."

"I'm willing to give you as much you need, Mister Malfoy but I will have you keep in mind that if others are to learn of this new development, they may not be so kind to give you the time you need. Please keep that in mind. You may go."

Draco stood a little shaky and nodded at his final warning, moving to leave and turning back to face the older man. "Thank you, sir."

Remus simply nodded before adding something else that startled Draco. "My still remains true. Should you find that you need an ear to listen, my door is always open. Keep that in mind."

"I will, thank you again, sir," Draco concluded, almost hurrying from the small room and outside of the classroom itself. He pressed himself up against the cold stone once outside of the door, leaning his head against him, letting himself catch up with what had just occurred. He had let so much spill of his sordid life and instead of the condemnation that was certain to find him, he had been met with understand and an under currant of caring about what his fate was to be. He had not experienced such a thing often in his life and it was surprisingly welcome. In all of the years he had been at Hogwarts, he had never held the werewolf in high regard but as he caught up with himself and started the walk back to Slytherin, he realized that he was beginning to see him in a different light.

**//…//**

**A/N: Definitely time for some better Remus/Draco love. I'm not sure if this is it but of all the stories I've started, this is in the top three with _Between You And Me_ and _Hopeless._ Also, I know that I didn't go back and make it HBP friendly which would have been incredibly difficult. This is just giving this a facelift and if it should leave to much more love for the two of them in a more HBP-friendly setting, then wonderful. Comments are appreciated as most of what will follow will be revamped excessively. :-D More information at the end of four. About plot and whatnot.  
**


	2. Refugee

**_UNEXPECTED ENDEAVOURS_**

_Sometimes even in a place like Hogwarts one can feel entirely alone. During a rather trying time, two individuals find some sort of peace in one another that was previously thought to be impossible._

//…//

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing. **

**WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH, as it will be the main pairing. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. Otherwise, stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. Complete overhaul of the original which means this doesn't follow HBP almost at all and if it does, it's simply by accident. I really enjoyed this story originally and thought that it could probably use some sprucing up. Slight changes throughout. Remus/Draco, just in case you were unsure.**

**//…//**

**Chapter Two**

_**Refugee**_

As days passed by his in a flurry, he was finding himself full of regret for the choices he was making. If only he had stood before the Dark Lord, defiantly denouncing him and the beliefs of those who followed him, things would have been much simpler. He this to be true as he would have been dead and not struggling with the pain that was wracking through his body with each step he took. But all of this aside, he still had his pride and with that came a refusal to ask for help, no matter how it was offered. He could not imagine having to admit to anyone what it was he was sneaking off to do, even if most of the school was already bristling with rumor and hearsay. And not even to the one person who he was certain could help him if he'd only ask.

Instead, his feet shuffled against the cold stone leading to the entrance to the dungeons and whatever sleep he may have been able to succumb to that evening. Crawling into bed, he could not help but release a soft moan as the comfort surrounded him, letting dreams come more quickly than he had suspected though it was quite short-lived. For every second that he kept his eyes closed, it left him focusing on the events of the evening that played over and over behind his eyes which would have been enough to disturb even the most powerful of wizards.

Since the evening of his initiation, he had been called before the Dark Lord mostly to report on the activity around Hogwarts, specifically how Potter and Dumbledore were doing. This did not come as surprising considering that though Potter was to be his ultimate for, Dumbledore was all that holding him back from getting to him. He had been thankful to that point that he'd only been requested to speak at these meetings. He had known all along that this would have been short lived but it had come much too quickly for his liking. It unsettled his stomach knowing that this night had just been one of many that would surely follow filled with torture and shame. And not just for him.

Upon arrival that evening, Draco noted the presence of three very frightened muggle born wizards, stripped down to nothing except the ropes binding them and the gags tightened around their mouths, eyes gleaming with desperation. He'd stood silent and steadfast, not daring to let any emotion slip through his face as he struggled to keep his eyes from the youngest who he was certain was not even of Hogwarts age yet. It was not abnormal for an evening to be filled with a little "entertainment" for his followers, but that evening, Voldemort had specifically called him out and put his loyalty to the test. What had disturbed Draco even more was that he had passed.

The first of the victims brought out was a woman. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears and as the first hooded member of the circle pulled her forward, she fixed her face with a defiant glare towards the Dark Lord, perched above the others, maliciously staring down at the scene beginning to unfold before him. With an effortless flick of his hand, several of the men descended upon her quickly, feral looks in their eyes. To his credit, Draco remained composed, his eyes focused upon the act as was expected but focusing more of the face of the woman who was being victimized. He was fascinated as she refused to give a reaction as they shoved her legs apart and she was passed between then, each more forceful than the one before. Her steely face gave them none of the satisfaction they sought and it wasn't surprising that they tired of a victim who gave no reaction. But as Voldemort called Draco forward, he knew that though she remained hard and stern-faced, her spirit was already shattered around her and that whatever pain Draco would inflict upon her would be a welcomed death.

His hand twitched around the smooth wood of his wand as he fought to keep his breath at a steady pace, trying to appear the picture of calmness in the face of such a task. Every set of eyes watching his mannerisms had been there before and he knew his actions that evening were more a test than anything. In the back of this mind, he knew that he would not be able to produce an effective enough killing curse as he felt no harsh emotions towards the woman. He found himself slightly impressed as she pushed herself to her knees trying for a little modesty, eyes moving to match his, the eyes of the man who was to take her life.

As the spells moved from his wand, he was vaguely unaware of where he had learned them though this did not hinder his behavior until the poor woman slumped over, head landing against the coldness of the ground before her, blood seeping from her mouth and pooling around her head. A wave of nausea hit him hard and he struggled to push it back as the Dark Lord expressed his great delight with the events of the evening. Draco staggered back to his spot as another was called forward to complete a similar task as the young boy was pulled forward, much more vocal than the victim before him.

Letting his thoughts pull himself from the horrid display before him, he knew that he was doing only what he had been trained to do from such an early age when having that much control over the life of another. It had always been the most appealing, the thought of watching someone writhe in pain under his wand. But that evening, the power had been so overwhelming it had made him realize that the appeal had faded so many years before. He did not even have that much control over his own life.

"Draco?" The soft question rang through the air, bursting through his thoughts and shattering them, something he found himself quite thankful for.

"Hmm?" Draco found that was all his body could manage at that point in time.

"Are you alright?" The persistent voice continued, growing stronger as it inevitably approached his bed.

"I'm fine," He tried desperately but he could already tell from the shadowed outline against his bed curtains that he had no choice in continuing this conversation.

"Maybe you should go down to the infirmary," Blaise suggested as Draco struggled pulling the curtains back, uneasily finding himself more exposed than he'd have liked.

"And tell her what, pray tell? That I just returned from my Death Eater meeting and found myself a little under the weather? I highly doubt she would waste a second in reporting me," He hissed out angrily, easily regretting it as he was not prepared to waste what little energy he had left fighting with Blaise was who simply trying to help him.

Without asking or waiting for permission, the darker boy climbed into the bed beside him, his wand poised. "At least let me clean things up a little. You can't go to class like this tomorrow."

Draco was silently thankful as whispered spells fell from Blaise's lips, some of the pain lifting, comfort easing in around him. Blaise's mother had been a Healer in her day, a very renowned one at that, and with this left her son very adequately trained in the area. It did not surprise Draco one bit that following their graduation he had already been offered an apprenticeship at St. Mungo's. His family still had enough credit that left him sought after for his innate and natural healing abilities. When all was finished, Blaise set his wand upon the night stand beside Draco's and curled up behind him, letting sleep take both of them.

**//…//**

Following his first conversation with Draco, the blonde had made himself very sparce which was beginning to worry Remus to no end. He had become very withdrawn in class and had even taken up the habit of not baiting and aggravating Ron in every single lesson. Instead, he seemed to have curled in around himself, speaking only if spoken to and usually only to the Zabini boy or Pansy Parkinson. Even his lackeys, whom had always been faithful to a fault, were traveling a little more distantly these days. Remus could not be certain if this was by his order or their fear. The blonde was slowing sinking away and he could see it. His eyes were now accented by dark circles and his skin seemed to radiate the stress in buckets. It was to say the least, the depressing sight.

He had known the boy had been summoned again as he'd been discussing his next potion with Severus and he had fled very suddenly without an apology of course. Though this time, Remus found no sound of him in the corridors and sleep hard to come by. There was a wave of relief that shuddered through him as he arrived to class the next morning to find Draco occupying his normal seat, sandwiched between Zabini and Parkinson, looking every bit as tired and worn out as Remus would have guessed.

There had been no more questions directed towards the blonde who had looked rather thankful at this though it could not last much longer. There had been no mention of a conversation with Dumbledore though Remus supposed that it was not as though his permission was needed for a meeting with the Headmaster. He knew that Draco was fully capable of doing so on his own, or at least he liked to believe so. Still, he would have liked to have known that he had been sincere with that he had revealed to him days before. It would have eased his nerves slightly for Remus found himself putting his life and job on the line in not reporting the activity of the youngest Malfoy.

He knew that he should just give up on trying to sort the situation out as it was a rather dangerous activity to say the least, for fraternizing with the Death Eater son of Lucius Malfoy was destined with have a horrible outcome. But despite the severity of the situation, he still found himself obligated to help as best he could. If the boy sincerely did not want to follow in the dark footsteps of his father, he should not be forced to. That was all the motivation that Remus would possibly need.

**//…//**

The darkness wrapped around him like a cold blanket that provided none of the comfort he was almost begging for but his only option was to let it come. He found he had no means of fighting it off. He was barely walking, almost crawling, through the corridor finding himself barely conscious of his surroundings with only the vaguest idea of where he was moving towards. He knew he had no other hope at the moment and he had already come too far to turn back now. The small wooden door came into view and a small glimmer of hope stirred in Draco's body as he brought a hand up giving one hard rap at the door before his worn body gave out and the ground rushed up to, in a less than kind manner, break his fall.

Inside, Remus stirred anxiously from his bed knowing full well that at such a late hour, disturbances are his door were not for no reason. He immediately suspected that Harry might have been subjected to another of his nightmares. Since his fifth year, almost on a tight schedule, Harry found himself plagued with angry memories of the evening they had lost Sirius and he would slink down from Gryffindor tower under the guise of his Invisibility Cloak and find himself upon Remus' couch being regaled with tales that someone only as close as Remus had been could tell. It was usually enough to allow Harry to find some amount of sleep before the morning came but often left Remus unable to do so himself.

His suspicions were proven false as he opened his door, anxiously staring through the hallway finding nothing in his line of vision, until his gaze traveled down to the battered blonde lying just in front of the doorway. His breath caught in his throat as he instantly feared the worst and did not subside until he noted the haggard and erractic breaths the blonde was struggling to take. It proved a disturbing sight no matter the hour.

Knowing that he may face more implications than he could know at that moment, he leant down and lifted the shattered blonde from the ground easily and carried him inside, sparing a glance through the hall to make sure that he had in fact been alone that evening. Manuvearing things from his small sofa, he laid Draco down upon it, moving back to his bedroom for his want immediately. He knew that his knowledge of healing spells was barely proficient but he would only need enough to get him through the night until they went to see Dumbledore the next morning. For yes, he did full intend on taking him to see the Headmaster at first light.

Disregarding his wand, he set about manually cleaning some of the caked on blood from this exposed skin before slipping the cloak that had been carelessly left attached. He crumbled the fabric into a ball before chucking it out of the way and out of sight, checking for any other serious injuries he could attempt to correct. He found that Voldemort was ever creative in the punishments he dealt out for his new recruits, whether they were accepted into his Inner Circle or not. He liked his followers thoroughly broken and disturbed to a point where they harbored no objections to executing which ever crazy plan or scheme they were forced to do. Sealing off the remainder of the open wounds to end the blood loss, he covered the boy with a thin blanket and stepped back.

He knew that he needed to get some sleep that night. He still would have to go in and teach his classes in the morning but rather than retreating to the bed that was all too inviting, he discarded more of his possessions and found himself curling up awkwardly into the armchair overlooking the sofa, which was where he stayed until he was awoken the next morning by a rather frantic blonde.

"Where am I?" Draco questioned nervously, voice tinged with fatigue as he had just himself found consciousness. He had not given himself anytime to evaluate the situation before scurrying up around himself anxious to find that he was in an entirely new environment.

"You showed up at my door last night, I attempted to heal you as well as I could and let you sleep," Remus managed, his voice faltering slightly as a soft yawn escaped his lips reminding him that he would pay for sleeping in that armchair all day.

"You haven't said…"

"I haven't said anything to anyone. Yet. But I think that after last night that maybe it was well past time that you did," Remus offered, his voice sounding soft but firm on the issue. He knew that he could not give Draco any more time.

"I take it that I have no choice in the matter."

"It's not as though you are leaving me with one. And to be honest, you aren't doing a very good job convincing me of where you loyalties may lie," Remus bite back at him, perhaps a little too harshly. He very strongly doubted the boy would have shown up the evening before on his doorstep should he truly remain loyal to Voldemort. But then again, such a great deal of pain can lead you to do things out of desperation no matter the harm they can cause later.

"Professor, I would like to help but this is rather hard."

"I understand that, Mister Malfoy, though sometimes the right choices are the hardest to make. You should try and make it back to your dormitory before anyone notices that you are not where you are supposed to be. It could easily get back to your father."

"Thank you," The words left his mouth without a second thought which left both of them feeling the unease. Those sentiments were only exchanged as a courtesy and very rarely did he find that he meant them. But they had slipped so easily from his mouth that neither could form a doubt that they were indeed true and despite himself, Draco knew it to be true. McGonagall would have completely gone mad and thrown him bloody and bruised into Dumbledore's office not waiting for an explanation. And though he hated feeling a debt to the older man, he did not know where else he could have turned.

Remus stood from the chair and crossed the room to pick up the clothing he had discarded the evening before. He helped Draco to his feet and tucked the fabric against his body as the blonde pulled away and started from the door. He stopped momentarily, to look back at the werewolf, a curious expression on his face before turning back and leaving without another word shared between then. And with that, Draco began his trek down the corridor, his need obvious but without being ready to ask for it.

**//…//**

**A/N: Check the end of chapter four for more information. :) **


	3. Dangerous Conversation

**_UNEXPECTED ENDEAVOURS_**

_Sometimes even in a place like Hogwarts one can feel entirely alone. During a rather trying time, two individuals find some sort of peace in one another that was previously thought to be impossible._

//…//

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing. **

**WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH, as it will be the main pairing. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. Otherwise, stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. Complete overhaul of the original which means this doesn't follow HBP almost at all and if it does, it's simply by accident. I really enjoyed this story originally and thought that it could probably use some sprucing up. Slight changes throughout. Remus/Draco, just in case you were unsure.**

**//…//**

**Chapter Three**

_**Dangerous Conversation**_

Classes had screeched by at a horrible pace, minutes seemingly feigning hours and Draco really wanted nothing more that afternoon than to flee to the dungeons and lock himself away and vow to deal with everything another time. He knew he would not get to be so lucky, given the current situation, but one was bound to dream, especially when it was a better alternative than accepting the fate that was to greet him much too soon.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Blaise questioned him, extending a hand and letting it rest upon the blonde's shoulder in what he meant to be a reassuring gesture. It was instead met with a flinch to which he pulled back just as quickly, a frown fixing itself upon his lips.

"I'm fine," Draco began uneasily. "I have a meeting with the Headmaster," The words flew from his mouth quickly as he snatched his bag up from the ground and escaping as there was no better word for it. The darker boy sat in shock at the sudden exit that faced him.

He wouldn't spare a thought for how dramatic his exit had been or what he'd left Blaise thinking. He didn't care either. As soon as the door closed behind him, he pushed back against the cool of the stone wall and exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding. It all seemed very surreal and he couldn't quite understand how things had gotten so away from him. One moment he was thrust into a world he quite possibly didn't want to be apart of and the next he was trying to figure out how to escape.

He knew that he had mentioned spying when he'd last spoken to Lupin but he hadn't mulled over the idea as much as he could have. He would be risking everything he had even been raised to be. And not only that, he couldn't be positive that Dumbledore would even openly accept him into his rather rag tag bunch of followers. If Voldemort had anything right it was organization that this group was sorely lacking. Part of him knew that all he'd have to do was ask and Dumbledore would offer him protection but that was not saying anything about Potter and his own band of followers. It wasn't quite so much that he thought lowly of the boy anymore but more that it was easier for them to continue on the path of pure hatred than to attempt to settle into some uncomfortable sense of friendship that just wasn't quite. Their interactions had cooled significantly, silence replacing sneers and jabs. Draco was not naïve enough to assume that there was not some true sense of dislike in his particular direction as he was very easily associated with his father, something he had once treasured. But more importantly, to be frank, Draco had never tried too hard to get on Potter's good side to begin with.

He felt slightly bad for brushing Blaise off as easily as he had but it really was not fair to put so much upon him that he couldn't understand. Draco wasn't sure if there were anyone who honestly did that was not actually in his position to begin with. With the exception being Lupin. The man had remained as true to his word to an extent that shook Draco completely. He knew of his involvement and had kept this completely to himself as far as the blonde knew. But more importantly, he had offered help when he'd needed it most. He had offered up the sanctuary that he had craved and had not place an off remark for the entire duration of his stay. That was a bit of rarity in his life and brought a bit of surprise to him.

Somehow he found himself directly in front of the stone gargoyle for a meeting that he felt entirely uncertain of. He gave a glance around the hall a moment, letting his breath settle into a normal rhythm before reciting the password Lupin had given him before and entering. He took the stairs easily, nervously if nothing else, surprised to find the Headmaster behind his desk idly, as though he had been awaiting his presence all day.

"Mr. Malfoy. I had a feeling I'd be hearing from you soon. Please, come and take a seat," Dumbledore waved him in, eyes focused deeply upon him as he reluctantly took a seat opposite of the gray wizard.

"Then I take it you know why I am here?"

"It is true that I find myself aware of most of what is happening in this school but is impossible for even I to know exactly what is on your mind. And from what I have observed, you haven't offered those contents to anyone. What seems to be trouble you, Draco?" Dumbledore settled forward then in his seat, hands coming together a little as he posed his question.

"Well Sir, I took the Dark Mark almost three weeks ago. I had not exactly anticipated such a thing but as I stood before the Dark Lord, I knew I didn't have another option. There never is," He finished, eyes sinking to the ground as he split what felt like his soul.

"I assure you that you have nothing to fret over. I know you would not have come to me this evening if you indeed planned on helping Tom in his quest. It would be foolish otherwise," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, finding himself in thought, mulling the situation over.

"I thought that perhaps I could use my place in his Inner Circle as something of an advantage. I know that Professor Snape is already involved in something of the sort but his influence in waning and I could be of great help."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid that I can not allow you to assume such a great risk in any case. We have dealt many times with the risk Severus is taking and to place so much upon someone your age would not be fair."

"But it is my risk to take. With all do respect, sir, this war isn't going to spare age. Many of my housemates will be called to devote themselves the same as I have. I will be involved in this war one way or the other and I would like to help," Draco found himself firm on this point which surprised even himself.

"I am very confident that you do but this would be much more dangerous than even what Severus is doing now. You would be betraying your family and friends and everything you are supposed to represent. Are you really prepared for such a traitorous decision? For that is all they will see it as," Dumbledore knew that though this would seem overly dramatic but it was very far from it. It was a war and you either had allies or enemies and any decision that was against you would lend itself to desired demise.

"I believe I am."

"This is not going to be an easy path you have chosen," Dumbledore settled back a bit, eyes focused as he thought. "I have noticed you leaving the castle many times and planned on approaching about such as it were. This needs to be done as silently as possible and I think I may have an idea for that. Alternatively, you do not have the luxury of a quiet place to recover after you're summoned. From what I can surmise, this would be ideal. I feel your status to be a need to know only basis, meaning only a select few will be notified of this development. We need to find a location for you to recover and someone that can gather information from you to bring to me so the situation does not look more suspicious than it has to."

"Professor Lupin."

"You believe he would do such a thing?"

"Last night when I had come back from the meeting that was there I went instead of the dorm. I knew I wouldn't make it all the way to the dungeons and he'd told me once that his door was always open and I took him up on it. He helped with the healing as best he could. I was a bit sore this morning but considerably less than normal. I believe that he would help," Draco wondered if he were being a little forward and foolish in his assumptions about the other man. Was it unfair to volunteer him for something so grave?

"I am gathering that you believe you can trust him them?"

"He's known for a bit and has yet to turn me in to the authorities so I am developing a bit of something like trust you could say."

"I will approach him on the subject then."

"If it's easier, sir, I can do it myself. I would like thank him properly for helping me anyway."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. I will leave you in charge of that.

.-.

"Just one moment," Remus called as he set a stack of fourth year essays upon his desk and stood, fingers massaging his temples lightly as he found himself at the door. He was beginning to feel he would need that headache draught from Severus after all. Though requesting anything from the man was a challenge in itself. "Mr. Malfoy, I hadn't expected to see you quite so soon."

"Well I had wanted to thank you properly for last night."

"Please come in," He offered, stepping out of the doorway enough to allow the blonde entrance. "You really needn't thank me, though. I was only doing what any other would have done in my position."

"That isn't exactly true. If you don't mind me saying, you think to highly of people. Anyone else would've left me on their doorstep and gone back to bed."

"No one with a heart."

"Well that may be but I am grateful that despite my previous behavior and the things I have done and said, that you could look past that and offer me refuge."

"I have told you before that my door is open for you."

"That is partially also why I am here," He took that moment to take a seat upon the couch had had found himself upon many hours before. "I spoke with the Headmaster earlier this evening and I offered up any information I can gather that could be of use. At the same time, he was concerned that I would need some place to recover after a meeting instead of my dorm room. This all is to remain very quiet as to not alert any suspicion amongst my housemates particularly. And I had told him that I thought that, if you're ok with it, I could just continue to come here. I knew that I would trust you with this and he seemed to think it was a very good idea himself," He knew he had begun to ramble slightly and he despised when he found his mouth running away from him.

"That would be no problem for me to offer up my quarters to you should you need them." He found himself thoroughly surprised that when questioned upon trust, the blonde had suggested him at all. It would seem completely logical that Snape would be chosen for such a role. And if not Snape, perhaps even McGonagall. Certainly never himself especially after Draco had found out about his own abnormality.

"Thank you again. I am not the only of my house mates that has taken the Dark Mark and I really don't need anymore suspicion than I might already receive."

"You needn't offer an explanation to me. I know that this is going to be a great pressure. Just know that when you have returned from one of your meetings you are welcome here. I know that old couch isn't quite up to par with the plush sofas in the common room."

"It suits me just fine."

"How many of your friends know about what is going on?" He found himself questioning, hoping that he wasn't overextending his bounds.

"I'm not entirely certain that I would consider most of them friends but everyone in my year and a few below. I have only actually talked about it with Pansy and Blaise but I know that everyone else has some idea. I have a feeling many of them are watching me to see if I'll slip up while I think a good number of them might just be afraid. Its been very unnerving trying to study with eyes constantly glued upon you nervously."

"Well I do know that feeling, I did grow up a werewolf after all. That was the only reason I spent so much time in that horrible library. I have always hated that place even now. I felt as though even the librarian was keeping an eye on me, afraid I would snap and devour one of her precious books."

At that comment, Draco's face lit with the first smile of the evening and the first since he'd found himself in the werewolf's quarters. It was also a sign that it would not be that last.

"She is rather picky about her books. Her face contorts in pain if you dare keep a liquid within a five kilometer radius."

"I always found it easier to sneak into the back to study. Its much quieter and she doesn't have nearly the ability to watch your every move. Or of course, you are welcome to study here. I don't see what that could hurt."

"Have you always preferred seclusion like this?" Draco questioned, motioning to the area around them, feeling a little nervous at his sudden boldness. The room was decorated very humbly and though it was absolutely nothing like he was used to, he found that it had a sense of home that he very easily could've never experienced. The Manor certainly was nothing like that.

"I didn't used to. Not until everyone found out exactly what I was. And then it became easier to hide than to be subjected to the constant fear I was met with. I think you can understand where I'm coming from."

"I think I can."

"It's a very difficult thing and after long enough, you become more comfortable in the silence than the hushed whispers and it's easier to escape and no one notice. Especially now," His expression appeared to have changed drastically as he concluded his statement. He looked as though his heart had broken all over again and Draco felt very guilty for prying as he had. He really didn't know all that much about the man with his transformations being the extent of his knowledge and he felt he shouldn't pry. Especially about something as touchy as it seemed that particular topic might have been.

"I think I ought to get back to the dungeons before anyone begins to wonder where I have gotten off to. We won't send out a search party like the Gryffindors but my father could certainly be notified," On that note he stood from the couch and met the other man's eyes for a brief moment. He tore his gaze away as he started for the door a little anxiously.

"Remember, if you need anything at all, Draco."

"I will. Thank you, Professor."

"I should think by now, given the situation, it would be alright for you to call me Remus here. No need for the formality."

"Ok. Thank you, Remus."

**//…//**

**A/N: Check the end of part four for more information. :) **


	4. Pansy Speaks

**_UNEXPECTED ENDEAVOURS_**

_Sometimes even in a place like Hogwarts one can feel entirely alone. During a rather trying time, two individuals find some sort of peace in one another that was previously thought to be impossible._

**//…// **

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing. **

**WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH, as it will be the main pairing. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. Otherwise, stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. Complete overhaul of the original which means this doesn't follow HBP almost at all and if it does, it's simply by accident. I really enjoyed this story originally and thought that it could probably use some sprucing up. Slight changes throughout. Remus/Draco, just in case you were unsure.**

**//…//**

**Chapter Four**

_**Pansy Speaks**_

It seemed odd to Remus that Draco had actually decided to take him up on his offer of a study space even if only on occasion. The blonde hadn't wanted anyone to get more suspicious than they needed to in the great Slytherin Common Room but there were always those moments when he'd craved escape. Remus couldn't help but find it a bit humorous to consider the look upon Lucius Malfoy's face to find his son distancing himself from his housemates and in the company of the werewolf. And if the subject of the older Malfoy weren't so troublesome, it may have been more entertaining.

While there were times when Draco was seated upon the ancient couch in his parlor that Remus had wanted to ask about his father, he could not bring himself to do it. The summer before the year had started had ushered in a mass escape from Azkaban and amongst its released was the elder Death Eater himself. The Ministry had swooped in upon the Manor but hadn't been able to come up with anything. Remus found this not very surprising as he'd witnessed the sheer size of the Malfoy home and knew that there were bound to be places within its confines that the Ministry would overlook. He knew very well that Draco had been in at least some contact with his father, Dumbledore had to know as well, and still neither had asked him to give him up. It was a trust thing, Remus knew.

Like most times Draco found himself in the quiet rooms, he conjured up some sort of workspace and actually worked. There was ease in his behaviors as he was not busy being suspicious of those around him. Most times Remus would find himself in an armchair diagonal from the blonde with essays to grade or even just reading himself. Often times in the midst of his studying, he was tempted by some sort of nourishment. Draco learned early on that the older man was quite fond of food in general, particularly things that could send him into a sugar induced coma. And as soon as that break came, Draco knew he would not return back to his studying as they would lure each other into distraction by conversation.

"I think Blaise is finally fed up with me," Draco declared one evening removing the remnants of the second pastry from his fingers. Pastries were a special favorite of the werewolf, particularly anything with strawberry or even more wonderful lemon filling. The man's sweet tooth was insatiable, Draco found.

"Why do you say that?" Remus questioned, setting half of his third back down upon a small plate he had nicked from the kitchens earlier that evening.

"Well I haven't exactly been available lately and one can only be on the receiving end of some hateful glares before you have your suspicions," Draco offered, settling back comfortably against the couch in thought.

He didn't remember when he had first mentioned his alternative sexuality but he did remember that it hadn't been much of a production. From what he had gathered, he knew that the older man very well could be of the same persuasion so it had just slipped out and had just been accepted. That in itself was a nice feeling, if Draco would allow himself to recognize it. For even though most of Slytherin knew, given his situation with Blaise, they did not dare question him on for pure fear even if they may have had problems with it themselves.

"Ah, so you have been neglectful. Can you really blame the poor boy?"

"Well no, I suppose not. We have just been in entirely different directions lately. There is no way for him to really understand where it is I'm at right now. He does try but its hard in this case when the listening ear cannot fathom where you are coming from. It doesn't help that he's one of the few in our house whose family wasn't committed in the last war. He didn't have to experience growing up like most of us and he might easily get lucky this time around as well."

Remus could see very easily where the blonde was coming from. In a strong relationship, it was only right to allow the other person in on the most important parts of your life and with Blaise's position, he knew Draco didn't see it as fair to bring him in. Remus found himself feeling as though he couldn't blame him.

"It does make sense. You don't want him to have to suffer the same pain that you have to. One cannot fault you for that."

"Him and I are so entirely different people that I wonder what brought us together in the first place," Draco mused out loud but found that he more or less knew the answer. It had been about ease and convenience and though neither had even hinted at this, it was an underlying thought Draco couldn't shake.

"And being different is a bad thing?"

"Not at all. Quite the contrary in fact. But there is just a different kind of different, if you can understand what I'm tactlessly trying to say." Remus wasn't quite sure. "Ok, look at this way. That Muggle saying of opposites attracting certainly applies. If you were too much like someone, you wouldn't be able to stand them. Take Potter and I for example."

"You really think you and Harry are that much alike?" Remus questioned in a surprised manner.

"Well we are, aren't we? Both of us enslaved unrightfully. Him with his scar and destiny or whatnot and me with my birthright. We both signify something very big here even if we don't want to. Him light, me dark. We've got more in common than I care to admit. And if you ever speak of this to anyone, I'll hex you," Draco added as an afterthought, narrowing his eyes in a faux-menacing manner.

Remus just smiled, laughed and allowed him to continue.

"But when you put two people who are opposite together, you'll have a match. They compliment one another so well it'd be hard not to. Each person bringing something different to the equation and strengthening the bond. Now in Blaise and my case, our similarities just about overrule our differences. So even though we are rather different, there is too much the same about us for it to work. Or does that not make any sense at all?

Remus fixed him with an uncertain glare before speaking. "It seems a little far fetched but I do believe there is some merit to it. It certainly doesn't explain the trouble between me and Sirius. I do not know if it were possible for us to be anymore different." As the words left his mouth he felt a little pang in his stomach for it. While they had shared that slight awkward moment over orientation, Remus very nearly never brought up Sirius. And though he knew at times Draco had wanted to ask a question about it, to his credit he hadn't. Remus was all together thankful for it as well.

"Well then perhaps the two of you had more in common than you realized," Draco answered, skirting around the issue to which Remus was grateful. He instead pulled his Transfiguration book from his bag. "I've been thinking about taking lessons with Professor McGonagall over Animagi training. Do you think it's worth it?"

"I would have to say that it would depend. Do you plan on using it for good or evil?"

"Have you known me to do much of anything for good?" A smirk fell upon Draco's face as he pulled out parchment and began work upon his essay as to why being an unregistered animagus was both illegal and dangerous.

Remus settled himself back once more to finish work upon a stack of papers that seemed to never diminish. Draco would tut and tell him that was because he did not have the attention span to actually get work finished. Feeling slightly odd, however, he managed to keep himself focused upon the parchment before him long enough to feel some sense of accomplishment on the matter. He found it progressively harder to keep his eyes upon the students essay about vampirism and easier to allow them to settle upon the blonde so deep in though, something he found himself doing progressively more. Blonde brows furrowed, the tip of the quill slightly parting lips as he scoured his book. Yes, Remus was used to this sight and thinking better of it, returned to the parchments before him.

**//…//**

Draco found himself seated silently in a very uncomfortable chair, books spread out across a table, in the library of all places with Pansy on his left. Remus had a bit of a staff meeting that evening and in his absence, he had decided to catch up on some assignments with as little distraction as was possible. He found however, as soon as he had begun to scan the first page of the first book that though there was merit in his efforts, he was bound to fail miserably. His attentions would only reach so far and he found himself with a hint of a smile upon his lips as he considered a conversation he'd had with the older man over just that.

What he easily found to be worse was the present company. Younger students were in high abundance, most merely chattering and gossiping between books as they attempted to appear studious. Though perhaps more agitating were the Granger replicas that were quizzing each other over Goblin Rebellions in great length and detail at the table beside them. He had a strange thought that it would've made Granger very proud indeed but Draco himself was far less impressed. He found himself craving the solitude he had grown accustomed to. Taking a deep breath and adjusting himself in his chair, he let his eyes fall back to the book and began to search out some focus which was disrupted by a pair of eyes burning into the side of his head. He tapped his quill in annoyance before giving up and meeting the gaze.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She questioned sweetly, feigning ignorance of the situation. She fixed him with that look of hers that had been known to make a few good men weak enough to give into her but Draco was not one of such people.

"Don't well what me. I don't have time for this," Draco rounded on her to which she gave up her previous behavior and settled into the conversation she had been dying to have.

"Where have you gotten off to lately? I'm entirely sick of hearing Blaise complaining very loudly and annoyingly about that and these grand delusions that you've found yourself in bed with someone else. Although, if I may say, I'm beginning to have my suspicions as well," She released all at once, perching herself nearer to the edge of the chair towards Draco. He wasn't surprised, it was obvious she had been holding it in since they had entered the library twenty minutes before. It also did not surprise him a bit that sex had been the first conclusion they all had reached.

"I have been studying like the rest of you and then to be fair, I do have my _meetings_ to attend, which I'm sure you can understand," Draco had dropped his voice at this point, not giving anyone the opportunity to eavesdrop and misunderstand or worse even, understand.

"Ah. Have you been busy with him?" This tone with which she spoke only conveyed the fear she kept away on the inside. Pansy could be catty and very annoying in her own right but wearing and showing her own true emotions was more of a task for her. It had taken years of breeding to instill the principle of keeping ones feelings locked inside for a defense and it would take much more to wear it down. This wasn't to say she was working too hard at it. It kept you stronger amongst keep that were always looking for an excuse to cut you down. Draco did know for sure that she had yet to take the Mark but her seventeenth birthday was rapidly approaching and they both knew it might would come sooner than she was prepared for.

"Yes, if you must know. I've just been trying to keep myself under the radar. Many people would not think twice about notifying my father simply for personal gain and we both know it," He came back at her, feeling a tinge of guilt for being so snippy with her.

"So you've been going into hiding then, have you?"

"What makes you say that?" He questioned, looking up suddenly from another failed attempt at studying. He couldn't help but settle on edge at the thought that his arrangement with Remus would be uncovered.

"Well it just would make sense, wouldn't it? You haven't been coming back to the Common Room and Blaise said you don't even always come back to the dorm at night," She told him in a matter of a fact tone.

"I suppose you could say that. I was made an offer for a place to study and I took them up on it." That was all he was willing to give up without further prying. The populated library was certainly no place for exposing deep secrets.

"And you aren't going to tell me who?"

"It isn't your business."

"Honestly!?" Pansy exclaimed, doing a relatively good job hiding the hurt that he was keeping this from her in favor of shock.

"Oh Merlin. You are increasingly annoying. No matter what I say to you, you have to promise me you will not tell another soul," Draco broke, giving glances in a few directions around him, his voice dropping to nearly a whisper.

"I won't say anything. What's going on?" She questioned, fighting off a pang that felt something akin to worry.

"I spoke with Dumbledore about my special situation and he agreed that I needed some place to recover safely and so he could get information. And since I knew Snape was already under heavy suspicion, I offered Lupin up as a suggestion."

"Wait. I don't think I understand. You're passing information to Dumbledore and the werewolf is helping you!?" She exclaimed, her thoughts nearly making her dizzy.

"Don't call him that. He's helped me out a lot," Draco warned, knowing full well that he may have conveyed more than was necessary in his tone.

"Oh Draco, tell me you aren't falling for our professor. Surely you aren't that foolish."

"I haven't fallen for anyone but you don't know him nearly as well as I do," Draco found himself on the defensive, depending something that hadn't quite existed until that moment.

"What is there to actually know? I know that he's old enough to be your father. He's your professor and he's a complete outcast. Whatever grand delusions your suffering aside, he is a werewolf, Draco."

"I'm fully aware of that, Pansy but that doesn't change who he is. He listens to me when I have something on my mind which is something I've never really had my entire life. And what's more is that he actually seems to care and he doesn't have to. Werewolf or not, I've never had anyone seem to care that much," Draco found himself a bit worked up over the entire discussion though was slightly more surprised to find that he hadn't raised his voice enough to disturb the group of students beside them.

"I still just cannot think that this is a good idea. Can you just image the field day that the Ministry would have with this, your father aside? Things could get very out of hand."

"Well you see, my dear friend, that would only be a problem should you choose not to keep this little discussion a secret. We both are well aware that I have become much better educated in these past few weeks and I'd hate to have to give a demonstration," Draco warned, narrowing his eyes at her. It was a very empty threat as he knew he could depend on the girl much as he had most of his life before. She was one of the few children he had grown up along as her family had long before been deemed acceptable company. And where he could never directly say the words to her, he valued their friendship too much to risk it in that way or any other.

"Oh you know I won't say anything but I wish you would just be careful. Things could get very complicated should something happen between the two of you and anyone find out. Everything with Dumbledore completely aside, that's dangerous in its own right."

"I'm well aware of it and I didn't say I expected anything to come out of this. He's become nothing more than a good friend."

"If you say so, Draco. Just be careful," She concluded, returning her nervous stare back to the book before her. She'd known Draco to be reckless and careless but never to such an extent. He had given her minimal details on what he had agreed upon with Dumbledore one evening when he had actually found himself in the Common Room before bed. She had spent the remainder of the evening awake in her bed, filled with worry. Worry for her best friend and worry for herself as the days ticked away towards her birthday and her inevitable fate that she would soon collide with.

**//…//**

The password easily tumbled from his lips, the door clicking open and allowing him entrance. Normally he would knock as it was too draining to find himself performing any magic due to harm or otherwise but given the evening and the desire to not disturb the current resident, he spoke quietly and set about making himself at home. His meeting had gone surprisingly well or at least well in a sense that following one minor bout of cruciatus, he had been passed over in the name of those who had trespassed against the Dark Lord. He stopped abruptly in the doorway to find Remus slumped back into one of his awful armchairs which had rested near the couch since the first night Draco had shown up there. He had never considered that the older man would be waiting for him to return an evening. It made Draco seem slightly less the inconvenience he often felt her was.

He quietly rummaged and procured a pair of pajamas that he had deposited there only a few days before. He had started out not giving much concern to his wardrobe but quickly found that should he had a particularly bad evening, wandering the halls of Hogwarts, even first thing in the morning, in Death Eater robes could be bad. He peeled his clothes off, depositing the robes out of sight and stalled before laying down. With a hint of a smile, he pulled a blanket from the side closet out and placed it over the sleeping man. Remus shifted slightly in his seat, a hand gripping onto the edge of the fabric, settling into its warmth. Draco recovered his own blanket from across the back of the couch and settled down, sleep rushing to meet him easily, feeling slightly more content than he had in weeks.

**//…//**

**A/N: Ok so here's the missing information. I wrote the original a long while ago and because of that, many things inside don't mesh with the sixth book as it was not out yet. So considering that these last few days, I've decided there's no way I'm going to revamp everything but I plan on rearranging things a little. I don't plan on tampering much in this verse afterwards anyway (as of now) so I'm sure you won't mind. I was merely planning on sprucing this fic up not making it compliant as a lot of things would have to change for that to be the case. So I guess consider this my take on book six instead. Kinda. Only slightly since they are in seventh year. Sorry for the long note. I just didn't want there to be any confusion. Anyway, onwards we go. Updates will be whenever my muse crawls out from under her rock. :)**


End file.
